Jefe de Galaga
Jefe de Galaga (Boss Galaga en inglés; ボス・ギャラガ en japonés) es el nombre de uno de los enemigos del juego Galaga de la compañía Namco. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el enemigo con forma de insecto de este juego asume el papel de objeto. En Super Smash Bros. 4 El jefe de Galaga aparece en esta entrega como objeto. Pueden salir varias naves. Dispara ondas a los oponentes del invocador, con las cuales los atrapa y los saca del escenario por la parte superior. Es posible liberarse de un Galaga pero no es una tarea sencilla, en especial cuando la victima tiene un gran porcentaje de daño. Es vulnerable a los ataques de cualquier luchador en el campo, especialmente al estar expuesto totalmente en el campo de batalla sin ser activado. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Jefe de Galaga :Al lanzar al jefe de Galaga, hará espirales por el aire y quedará un rato a la deriva antes de descender sobre un peleador y dispararle un rayo abductor. Si el rayo te toca, te atrapará y se te llevará, ¡así que muévete de un lado a otro para escapar! (Lo sentimos, ¡pero derrotar al jefe de Galaga no te dará una vida extra!) :*''NES: Galaga'' (1981) Español europeo :Jefe de Galaga :Al lanzar al jefe de Galaga, hará espirales por el aire y quedará un rato a la deriva antes de descender sobre un luchador y dispararle un rayo abductor. Si el rayo te toca, te atrapará y se te llevará, ¡así que muévete de un lado a otro para escapar! (Lo sentimos, ¡pero derrotar al jefe de Galaga no te dará una vida extra!) :*''NES: Galaga'' (1981) Inglés Versión norteamericana :Galaga Ships :A boss enemy from Galaga. When thrown, it will spiral skyward and hang out for a time and then descend and pull in fighters with a tractor beam. If you get caught, try to escape by wiggling around as best you can. Unfortunately, there is no bonus fighter for defeating this enemy... :*''Galaga'' (1981) Versión americana :Boss Galaga :PAL A boss enemy from Galaga. When thrown, it spirals into the air and drifts for a while before descending on a fighter and using a tractor beam to pull them up. If the beam touches you, you'll be captured and carried off, so all you can do is wiggle around and try to escape! Defeating the Boss Galaga won't net you another fighter. Sorry! :*''Galaga'' (1981) Galería Galaga en el Castillo del Dr. Wily SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Jefe Galaga en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Galaga atacando a Fox SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Jefe Galaga atacando a Fox. Donkey Kong siendo agarrado por el Jefe Galaga SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Jefe Galaga atacando a Donkey Kong en el Campo de batalla junto a los aldeanos. Jefe de Galaga en 3D Land SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Jefe Galaga en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Origen [[Archivo:Nave_en_Galaga.jpg|thumb|184px|Unos Galaga atacando en Galaga.]] Los enemigos con forma de insecto aparecen por primera vez en el arcade Galaga, juego que se hizo muy famoso en la década de los 80, el cual es una continuación de Galaxian. En este juego, los enemigos se lanzan hacia la nave del jugador para quitarle vidas; también pueden lanzar proyectiles y disparar, y a medida que avanza el nivel, se lanzan más rápidamente y en mayores cantidades. El nivel solo acabará cuando el jugador pierda o cuando todos los enemigos sean eliminados de la pantalla. En cuanto al Jefe de Galaga, es un enemigo más poderoso que se vence con dos tiros. Al ser atacado cambia de color de verde a violeta y pueden atacar con respaldo de otros Galaga o solos con uso de su característico rayo abductor. Con el segundo ataque puede capturar la nave del jugador y llevarla a su ejército, volviéndola roja. El jefe de Galaga y su tropa aparecen en varios juegos con características o nombres diferentes, pero las descripciones anteriores siempre se mantienen. Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate